


Year of the Tiger

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KAT-TUN have opinions on cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razberrycreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razberrycreme/gifts).



> This was written as part of a bunch of motivational/reward drabbles for the participants of Kizuna Exchange 2010. For Razberrycreme, who worried about threatening cat poems.

 

"In the year of the Tiger, the Spirit Cat stalks Tokyo," Ueda intones.  
  
"That's nice, Uepi," Taguchi says with a cheerful smile.  
  
Koki rolls his eyes. "Weren't we _past_ that?"  
  
"The Spirit Cat seeks out procrastinators to wreak vengeance upon them and their loved ones."  
  
"Don't tell me." Kame inspects his nail polish. "It eats them?"  
  
Nakamaru makes himself smaller.  
  
"It's a cat," Ueda says. "It can't eat _people_."  
  
"Great," Jin says, "so we're safe." He stretches languidly. "Time for… a nap. Coming, Kame?"  
  
Ueda's smile is superior. " _You're_ safe; but why do you think our family keeps _big_ dogs?"


End file.
